


A Bronzen Morning

by askadromming



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cooking, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, a cat whos name in latin legit means sister, arguing over wedding plans, braiding hair, chill yelling, legit fluff, soft morning feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askadromming/pseuds/askadromming
Summary: Lup is cooking in the kitchen while upstairs Kravitz and Taako argue over wedding plans.Barry comes down and joins Lup and cute moments happen.xoxoxox it's  fluff
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), The Director | Lucretia & Lup
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	A Bronzen Morning

Lup cracked some eggs into a hot skillet.

Somewhere else in the house Taako raised his voice.

"You don't get to have my sister as your best lady!"

Kravitz's voice followed in volume.

"Then I want Barry! He's one of my best friends!"

"No! I want him too!"

"That's not fair, you know I'm not sociable!"

Lup spun around and grabbed some of the homemade spices Lucretia had made for her last Candlenights. She leaned over the skillet again and stirred the eggs.

Someone wrapped their arms around her waist and hooked their head over her shoulder.

"Lup, love of my life, do we have coffee?"

She hummed softly and leaned into his embrace. Barry hummed contentedly. His pale arms were freezing and she giggled, quite ticklish.

"You can't have the _entire_ Starblaster crew as your groom's people!"

"WHY NOT?"

"Taako, that's half our wedding party!"

"Alakazam, I don't give a damn!"

Lup magically commanded the radio to turn itself on. '[Parlay](https://youtu.be/6JtVTfP9wTg)' by a Griffin McElroy started playing.

She chopped green onions and tossed them into the sizzling eggs, before setting down the spoon. 

She stopped swaying, unhooked Barry's arms from her waist, and turned around.

Lup kissed him softly and pulled them into a slow dance.

A breeze picked up from the open window and blew a sweet woody smell into the kitchen. Sunlight beams littered the floor. The radio crackled and leaves skittered outside.

Autumn had come and everything was perfect.

"Well, if you get Lup and I get Barry, then they can walk down the aisle together before us!"

"Oh. Kemosabi, that's actually a good idea."

They swayed around the kitchen softly, bare feet gliding over the wooden floors.

Something started boiling over so Lup made the spoon start stirring all on its own.

They spun suddenly, beautifully and merrily.

"YOUR **MOM** IS COMING?"

"Her name is the Raven Queen, and She isn't my mom Taako!"

"Shit, if Bird Mom is coming then I should coo-"

"We agreed that Ren is cooking!"

"Fine. My man, is Her wife coming?"

" _Your_ _goddess_ Istus is coming."

'Parlay' faded out and they separated.

"Love, would those happen to be pastries?"

Lup grinned and opened the oven to pull them out.

"Yes, and they are even fantasy lactose-free, my dude."

He walked behind her and peered over her shoulder.

"We are _not_ having _Merle fucking Highchurch_ be our preacher."

"Babe, he gets so grumpy though."

"Taako, I cut off his arm, he'll banish me to the elemental plane or some shit!"

Barry reached an arm out to steal some frosting but Lup batted his hand away.

"Lup, what would you think of having an actual wedding?"

Lup grinned. 

Taako yelled something unintelligible.

"My man, are you telling me our wedding in the poisonous jungle didn't count?"

He put his forehead on her warm, dark and freckled shoulder.

"I asked you if you would marry me as Magnus was in the process of being eaten by a giant fly."

"Well, nerd, I'm not against the idea of having a totally rad wedding soon."

"Boychik, we cannot have flowers anywhere because Merle will try to have sex with them."

"Fuck."

As Lup frosted the pastries, Barry transferred the eggs into a serving dish.

Lup pecked him on the cheek as she passed him by.

Their coffee cups filled themselves and Barry felt his heart swell with affection and contentment.

Sorror the cat entered the kitchen and laid down on a sunbeam.

"MERLE AND DAVENPORT AREN'T MY DADS AND THEY DOESN'T NEED TO WALK ME DOWN THE AISLE!"

"Fine! It was just a suggestion!"

Lucretia walked sleepily through the kitchen and stopped to make coffee.

Sorror got up from her sunbeam and walked over to the white-haired woman.

"Why, good morning Lady Sorror." 

She leaned down and picked up the purring cat.

Lup laughed and walked over to Lucretia as well.

"She's a little bastard! Quite the opposite of a lady!"

"Lup, you are a bastard and a fine lady," Barry said while eating a pastry.

"True true."

"Okay fine, how about a purple wedding cake." 

"Taako, babe, I really hope you are kidding."

"Red?"

Lup hopped up on the counter and started messing with Lucretia's hair.

"Lucie, baby, Barry and I want a good, cool wedding. Do you want dibs on priest duty?"

"Are you sure you want-"

"HOLY SHIT DUDE, CAN WE GET A CAT?"

"We are in the **middle** of planning a wedding? And yes, but please stay on task Taako."

Lucretia laughed softly, the wrinkles by her eyes showing her age. 

"How long have they been doing that?"

" _A_ _ll morning._ " 


End file.
